Sara
Sara is a character and one of the protagonists of Species III. She is the daughter and only child of Eve and Patrick Ross, she is also the purest strand of the whole generation of species so far. Movie Sara was conceived by Eve and Patrick in the climax of Species II. Eve gave birth to her in an ambulance shortly before being strangled by one of Patrick's children, Portus. Dr. Bruce Abbot flees with the newborn and takes it back to his house, where he first kept the baby in the basement to study it. Sara killed a cat during her brief infancy and learned to speak English flawlessly during an unknown point during her childhood, probably from watching television. In her adoptive father's absence, Sara pupated in a similar fashion to Sil, by forming an organic cocoon and after some time dropped out in human form. Another similarity is that she is naked when she emerges. It is unclear if she is biologically a young woman or a teenager. Later that day, Dr. Nicholas Turner arrives at Abbot's house looking for him. He encounters with a naked Sara who initially attempts to mate with him but then rejects him. Turner gets mad and attempts to force her. Sara rapidly transforms into her true form and ramms two of her tentacles through the top of Turner's skull, instantly killing him. Sara then leaves the house and goes around town looking for a suitable mate, but since she is a pure hybrid the human species can't provide her one. Later a local woman offers the drive her home. In the way Sara tells her to stop by the rail ways, she has detected the presence of a half-breed named Yosef. She gets out of the car and begins to chase the train but falls and gets her arm cut off. The woman get scared and runs away when she sees Sara's arm regenerating. Once Sara finally meets with Yosef they start to mate but she rejects him because of his diseases. When she returns home Dean shows her a game of chess. She amazes Dean with her knowledge assimilation by touching the rule book. Though the encounter is brief they began to bound. Sometime later Sara arrives at Abbot's lab and he tells her they need to take a blood sample. Sara answers that this time she wants Dean to do it. Suddenly she is attacked by Yosef who tries to impregnate her. Dean and Abbot protect her and kill Yosef, but Abbot is stabbed and dies. At some point before his death, he had removed Sara's eggs. After Abbot's death Sara attempted to seduce Dean once she encountered him but failed. Later, she meets with her half sister and together force Dean's friend Hastings to work on a solution to save their species with Sara's harvested eggs. Dean with the help of Agent Wasach save Hastings who takes the eggs with him. Sara stripped naked and transformed into her natural form and pursued the human trio. Sara stopped Amelia from killing Dean because of her fondness of him but fell into the core as well. She is believed to have died. However later on is revealed that Dean managed to pull her to safety. 3 weeks later Dean made another alien for Sara. It was a male humanoid alien that possessed no fertility so that Sara would not be lonely and to ensure that they would have no offspring in the future. At the end of the movie Dean let Sara and her mate go somewhere to be alone. Appearance In her alien form, Sara has a more scaly and tubular look than the aliens of the previous movies. She lacks the breast tentacles that Sil and Eve had, but instead she has four sharp "hair" tentacles which she can use to attack. She also has nail tentacles that Sil and Eve didn't have, and reaches it to pick up or attack at long range. Her eyes don't have reptilian pupils but instead they emit a blue glow. Her different appearance may be due to Patrick, only being half-alien due to being a former human infected with alien DNA, which makes Sara herself, to some extent, an innate hybrid. Amelia, who is one of the Patrick's daughters, has similar alien form, Patrick is may be the biggest reason to Sara's different appearance. In her human form, Sara appearance is that of a female Caucasian standing 5'8" tall, with blue eyes and shoulder-length blond hair. Lastly, when Sara is in her human form, she appears to be either a young woman or a teenage girl in her late teens. Personality Most of the time Sara remains emotionally distant, showing a stoic expression. Abbot states she doesn't have any emotion. However she has proved to be able to feel emotion, she developed affection for Dean and when he saved her from falling into the core she was clearly scared. Despite the fact that Dean had no more use to her, Sara saved his life and it was indicated to be done out of genuine affection for the young man. Sara also seemed to worry about her species fate, as she tried to seduce Dean to convince him to continue Abbot's work. Then she joined Amelia to force Hastings to work on the alien DNA using her eggs, though she was not comfortable with how he was tortured. Quotes * "You don't want the tongue." * "I'm hungry!" * "Are there others like me?" * "I just do." * "This is not my problem." Trivia *Sara is the only one out of the four female alien protagonists to still be alive. *She is also the only one out of the four to have been given birth to instead of being artificially created. *Out of the four, she killed the least humans (Eve being excluded, as she never killed any humans). *Compared to the other four main female protagonists, she was never impregnated. *When Sara pupates, it is unclear whether she is, biologically, a young woman or a teenager. *Sara chose her own name. *Out of the hybrids encountered or created, Sara is the purest specimen so far. *Sara, due to being a purer strain of human/alien DNA, seems unable to successfully mate with humans and diseased hybrids. *The way Sara eats the dessert cream probably mimics Sil eating pudding in the first film. *She was born on 13th Friday in April. *Perhaps due to being a natural hybrid, Sara's humanity and alien sex drive are in balance. **Though never stated, Sara appeared to be fond of Dean. At one point she even wanted to have sex with him for simply pleasure; she had already deemed him unworthy for impregnating her. Gallery Human Form File:Sara Chocking Dean.jpg File:Dean Chocked.jpg File:Sara Looking Hastings.png File:Sara in Pink.png File:Sara Leaving.png File:Sara Eating Lobster.png File:Sara and Some Student.png File:Sara and Dean Saying Goodbye.png File:Sara and Mate.png File:Sara and Dean.png File:Sara and Amelia Gassed.png File:Sara and Amelia.png File:Sara After Metamorphosis.png File:Sara Advancing on Dean.png File:Dean's Goodbye.png File:Young Sara.png File:Sara's Blue Eyes.png File:Sara's Birth.png File:Sara Wants Dean.png File:Sara Undressing for Dean.png File:Sara Through a Glass.png File:Sara Survived.png File:Sara Sensing Yosef.png File:Sara Seeing Yosef.png File:Sara Sad.png File:Sara Returning Home.png File:Sara Rejects the Student.png File:Sara Regenerating.png File:Sara Needs a Hand.png File:Sara Meets Turner.png File:Sara Mate Hunting.png File:Sara Strangeled by Yosef.png Alien Form File:Sara Changing.png File:Sara's skin is changing.gif ‎ File:Alien Sara Watching.png File:Alien Mating Vison.png File:Sara First Alien Transformation.png File:Sara Alien Side-face.png File:Sara Alien Face.png File:Here's Sara.png File:Yosef's Tentacle.png|Yosef Trying to mate with Sara While she's down File:Sara's Hair Tentacles.png|Sara's hair tentacles File:Sara Helping Dean.jpg|Sara reaches her nail tentacles to Amelia File:Sara With Alien Blue Eyes.png File:Sara Chasing Dean.png|Sara faces a power plant guard. File:Yosef And Sara.png File:Sara Back Transformation.png File:Ceiling Sara.png File:Sara Back Transformation.gif File:Species-iii.jpg File:Species lll.jpg File:Sara creature.jpg|Sara in her alien form File:Species III Sara Concept.png|Concept art of Sara for film File:Species 3 poster 01.jpg Category:Alien Category:Female Category:Patrick Ross' Children Category:Alive Category:Species 3 characters Category:Second-generation Category:Characters